Brachiosaurus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Brachiosaurus ' '“The Titans of InGen” Brachiosaurus is a peaceful animal that enjoys the company of various different species of herbivorous dinosaur such as hadrosaurs and other sauropods, and can often seen grazing together in harmony. Giant quadrupedal herbivore. Brachiosaurus is by far the largest dinosaur on Isla Sorna - indeed the largest animal cloned by InGen. Despite its enormous size and weight, Brachiosaurus is surprisingly graceful when in motion. Its long neck allows the animal to reach heights of up to 14-15 meters (even higher when the dinosaur rises up on its hind legs), enabling it to feed on treetop foliage inaccessible to all other herbivorous dinosaurs. As well as its huge size and long neck, this sauropod is also distinguished from Brontosaurus and Mamenchisaurus by its considerably longer forelegs than its hind legs, resulting in its distinctive downward-sloping back. Unlike Brontosaurus and Mamenchisaurus - whose tails are long and tapered at the end - Brachiosaurus' tail is relatively short and stiff. Brachiosaurus' head is tiny and high-crested, with nostrils on the forehead. Its teeth are chisel-shaped. Breed: Brachiosaurus Full Name: Brachiosaurus Titanus Ingensis Native Home: ''' North America and Africa '''Time Period: Late Jurassic period Lifespan: 200 years Status: Endangered Population: 3 individuals 1 sold 2 escaped Top Speed: They can walk up to 5 mph. Ecological Niche: large herbivore Average Height: 50 feet Average Length: 90 feet Average Weight: 60,000 lbs Home World: Earth Social Behaviors: Female Brachiosaurus live in small groups of 5-10 individuals dominated by a single matriarch. These herds are well-spread out so that they do not overgraze. Males sometimes live in Bachelor herds when seeking out the female groups when it is time to breed But mostly are solitary. Vocalization: Brachiosaurus keep in constant contact with one another over long distance through a variety of musical honks and bugles as well as infrasonic booms which can travel incredible distances. Their song-like calls are also used to settle disputes between individuals, and to warn others of approaching danger. These gentle giants sing amongst herd members. They are reminiscent of whale songs, which can be heard from 10 miles away. The infrasounds produced by the dinosaur can travel even further. Brachiosaurus is a quite peaceful animal and attacks to human have never been reported For all these reasons Jurassic Park chose to recreate them. on isla sorna studies revealed that Brachiosaurus herds could communicate, despite being practically in different parts of the island. These amplificate the animal's calls, so they can be heard from a distance of 40 kilometers. Brachiosaurus communicate with a series of song-like calls like musical honks and bugles, as well as infrasonic booms which can travel incredible distances. each individual has its own unique call. The song-like calls are also used to settle disputes between individuals and to warn others of approaching danger.. Jurassic Park scientists thought that, like Parasaurolophus, Brachiosaurus has a complex language, and they can communicate with each other over long distances. They sometimes communicate by using whale-like hoots and their "singing" can be heard all across Isla Nublar, especially during the sunset. Like to sing with other herd members. Diet: Herbivore; This giant herbivore feeds mostly on leaves, fruits, and twigs from the treetops and treetop foliage. Range: 'formerly Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna now the mainland. '''Habitat: B'rachiosaurus live in a semi-arid landscape with defined wet and dry seasons. they love floodplains, gallery forests and fern Savannah's with Araucaria trees. Brachiosaurus usually wander around marshes, the lagoon, rivers and lakes and are more common in open zones near the limit of forests. They also like thick dense jungles and deciduous forests. On Isla Sorna back in the 90’s Brachiosaurus can be located grazing in the la Pradera. Sierra San Fermado And the Palo Blanco plains and travels all the way up to the Lago real plains, Because of their size. They can be spotted and viewed in complete safety from the air in lower altitudes. On Isla Nublar the last herds were last seen in the jungles and grasslands of the island, but their are rumors of walking trees in the forests of Northern California. '''DNA interpolation: ( 89%) pure Brachiosaurus DNA (10.1%) African reed frog DNA. Predators: '''Full-grown Brachiosaurus typically have little to fear from carnivores Ceratosaurus-sized or smaller. Even Tyrannosaurus tend to avoid them; the eggs are greatly sought after and a majority of the eggs and hatchlings are taken by small nest raiders Dilophosaurus, Segisaurus, Velociraptor, and Herrerasaurus thus helping to keep the numbers of these gigantic dinosaurs under control. until they are big enough to defend themselves they vulnerable to large theropods, raptors and other carnivores. the trex was reported trying to hunt them but failed. But it's likely she learned their weakness, so she wouldn't fail the next time, this was seen with the Indominus rex. '''Site: '''They used to live on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. '''Diseases: '''they are are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Bumblefoot, Algae Poisoning, E. Coli, Ammonia Poisoning, Campylobacter, Cryptosporidium, Mycotoxins, Bracken Fern Poisoning, and Ticks. '''Breeding Behaviors: '''Males are bigger than females and have brighter colors; worth noting is the bright red coloration of the resonating "bags" in the nostril area. Fights between female Brachiosaurus are practically non-existent, with disputes normally being settled by their calls and in extreme circumstances, by standing side by side and shoving one another until one backs down. It is its massive size which makes the sauropod so dangerous; in that when agitated, Brachiosaurus pays little attention to where it steps. After mating, female Brachiosaurus will congregate together, often amongst Apatosaurus, to lay their eggs in mass nests in dirt or sand, close to forested areas. they lay up to eggs 30-46 per females (each divided into 5 nests) average hatchling survival: 11-27 hatchlings. The adults then quickly move away due to the risk of crushing the eggs and hatchlings with their large feet. They do not take care of their young and lay eggs in large colonies so the sheer number of hatchlings will be enough to survive. The hatchlings live in jungle and when they are small adults ( around 11 meters) they set out to join their herds. The nests are often raided by any species of small carnivore. The hatchlings that survive remain hidden in dense forest, in constant danger from the myriad carnivore species. Their only defense is to eat and grow as fast as possible, and when they have grown large enough, the young Brachiosaurus move out of the forests to join the feeding groups of adults on the plains. Although still vulnerable to carnivores, they benefit from the protection the larger individuals provide. Only one in a hundred juveniles ever reaches full-adult size. '''Summary: Sixteen Brachiosaurus was recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where the workers on the island served as their caretakers. Upon Hurricane Clarissa's arrival on Isla Sorna, the human workers evacuated the island. The Brachiosaurs under their care were either set free or they broke out of their cages. To counter the Lysine contingency, the wild Brachiosaurus ate plants rich in Lysine. Brachiosaurus was known to have taken residence in the northeast of the island where it was the largest herbivore known to that region. It coexisted with the fellow herbivores Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops. When the herd is separated during feeding, Brachiosaurus ''communicate with one another by stomping signals that are transmitted thought the ground over short distances and received by other members of the herd through the pads of their feet. Simple alarms can be easily transmitted by individuals feeding on the outskirts of the family group, alerting the entire herd to any danger. Apart from their size, the primary defense mechanism of a ''Brachiosaurus is its strong tail. When threatened, a well-aimed swipe can wind or even injure an unwary predator. The towering herbivores are also responsible for clearing old and new areas of forest growth in their quest for the most digestible food sources. Moving through the jungle between the open lands, families of Brachiosaurus create game trails, clearing paths through the thick forest with their great strength. Brachiosaurus is certainly the tallest animal and one of the largest animals ever cloned by InGen. Even though it's massive, it moves with a surprising elegance and gracefulness. This animal feeds on the tops of trees and all the twigs, fruits, and leaves along the top. Brachiosaurus lives in herds alongside savannah and open areas bordering deciduous forests. They do like to be near large watering holes as they do wade on occasion in order to cool from the sun. They are very peaceful animals and only fight if threatened or courting. Males slam their necks into each other's bodies like a Giraffe but most of the time, they merely try to see who's the loudest. The adults are a living buffet to animals like the islands storks and Dimorphodon; which eat any parasites they can find on its body. They are followed by hadrosaurs like Parasaurolophus and have mutual protection with them. Brachiosaurus is one of the most well-known dinosaurs to the public by virtue of its massive size. This makes it a popular attraction for Jurassic World visitors. Its name is derived from the incredible height of its humerus. They are believed to have fed from the upper reaches of tall trees. They are known to be warm blooded. It's massive size which makes this sauropod so dangerous - when agitated, it pays little attention to where it steps and it is capable of lifting itself onto its hindlegs to stomp the ground with its forelegs, potentially pulverizing a predator with its weight. Adult Brachiosaurus typically have little to fear from carnivores. Because of its large size, Brachiosaurus had no fear of predators. Even then, when frightened, it would stand on its' hind legs and could crush a predator under its' feet. Unlike a real Brachiosaurus which was a strict land animal, the Jurassic Park clones could wade and even swim in water. They likely do this to cool off from the heat. This means many Brachiosaurus manage to escape the island's eruption when they were seen stampeding towards a cliff which most likely survived. With their large weight they are very heavy possible can't run very fast but they barely need to run quickly because they don't have any natural predators on the islands to worry. Though younger ones might been able to run faster then adults since their lighter on they feet. They have flexible neck and able to stand on their hind legs given by enhance from InGen. Brachiosaurus is by far the tallest dinosaur in Jurassic Park and one of the largest animals that have ever existed. Despite its enormous weight and volume, Brachiosaurus is famous because of its gracility and elegance when in motion. This giant herbivore feeds mostly on leaves, fruits and twigs from the tree tops, and it can feed at a height of 15 meters, which means that it doesn´t have to compete with any other dinosaur. It lives in herds lead by an alpha male; usually, it is peaceful, and fights among Brachiosaurus, even during mating season, are exceedingly rare. They apparently never showed any aggression towards humans or their handlers at all, and were known as the most peaceful animals in Jurassic Park. They were too big for Velociraptors to tackle, and even the superpredators on Isla Sorna never bothered with them. Satellite images today hint that a thriving population still lives on both islands, and the Mamenchisaurus populations on Isla Nublar died off due to the accident, attrition, and the fact that the populations were too small to reproduce. Brachiosaurus usually wander around rivers and lakes and are more common in open zones near the limit of forests. They are often seen alongside smaller herbivores. Because of their huge size, adults have no enemies, but the nests are often raided by small predators like Gallimimus and Dilophosaurus, so their numbers are always under control. Brachiosaurus communicate with a series of song-like calls; each individual has its own unique call. Jurassic Park scientists thought that, like Parasaurolophus, Brachiosaurus has a complex language, and they can communicate with each other over long distances. Males are bigger than females and have brighter colors; worth noting is the bright red coloration of the resonating "bags" in the nostril area. These amplificate the animal's calls, so they can be heard from a distance of 40 kilometers. The infrasounds produced by the dinosaur can travel even further. Few other of Jurassic Park‘s animals have inspired such peace and love in the populace, and everyone from self-labeled "Dino Nerds" to the everyday visitor seemingly whispers "whoa" upon viewing the animals. During times of famine, Like all sauropods and a good chunk of reptiles, Brachiosaurus will go through spells of not eating. When they return though, they return with vengeance and are capable of stripping a large tree in an hour or so. Due to this, keepers often always keep plenty of accessible for the animals regardless. A favorite of guests is to actually feed the animals from a platform the same height of the dinosaurs' massive heads. On Isla Sorna the animals lived a very peaceful life, calmly roaming the island's northern pocket forests. Adults are impervious to attack from even the largest predators, but juveniles and young fall prey to some mid-sized to large predators present in this rich ecosystem. Brachiosaurus is a quite peaceful animal and attacks to human have never been reported. For this reason, and because it is impossible to keep them in limited spaces, the Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus were allowed to roam semi-free in two different areas of Isla Nublar. Later studies revealed that both Brachiosaurus herds could communicate, despite being practically in opossite sides of the island. Brachiosaurus was the first sauropod recreated by InGen and currently its the biggest dinosaur present on Isla Nublar; also, it was the first dinosaur encountered by the endorsement team hired by InGen in 1993 to make sure Jurassic Park was safe for visitors. Brachiosaurus is a member of the sauropod family and one of the most well known of all dinosaurs; it gets its name from the great height of its humerus, the upper arm bone, which is longer than most humans are tall. Brachiosaurus is a quadrupedal animal with a small skull, a long neck, a large trunk, a long, muscular tail and columnar limbs; the skull has a robust, wide muzzle and thick jaw bones, with spoon–shaped teeth. Unlike many other sauropods, the forelimbs of this dinosaur are longer than the hind limbs. These clones chew their food unlike the original Brachiosaurus and other sauropods, which means that the Brachiosaurus clones don't require gastroliths to aid in digestion: also, unlike the original dinosaur, the cloned Brachiosaurus have hind legs strong enough to allow them to get into a tripod stance with tail support while feeding. Another odd characteristic are the nostrils, which are located on the forehead rather than near the snout region. The Brachiosaurus come in two different colors: the females are gray-brown, and the males are beige with green stripes and dark red on their crests. They are led by an alpha male, who grazes away from the rest of the herd to identify potential dangers. The Brachiosaurus can be found roaming the plains near the river and the lagoon eating from the trees on the edge of the jungle, coexisting with the Parasaurolophus and often moving together with the Apatosaurus. This peaceful colossus is harmless to humans, since they are too small for this dinosaur to consider them a threat; they are usually not a source of problems for staff, with the only exception that they have to eat large quantities of food to maintain their caloric needs, which made necessary the installation of artificial devices for the distribution of food, to avoid a quick deforestation of the island. Visitors can closely observe and even feed the Brachiosaurus and other sauropods thanks to elevated platforms located in the areas where these giants go to eat. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: Sadly, due to the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo, Isla Nublar population is gone extinct. A few Brachiosaurus were saved by the group and escaped into the mainland along with the other dinosaurs by Maisie. There are rumors that InGen's former genetists still have embryos for this creature but their current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Sauropod Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors